


War Token

by sarahcoldheart



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcoldheart/pseuds/sarahcoldheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Corypheus' defeat. Everything seems to be going well, or... it had been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Token

There was a sense of anxiousness as they stood around the war table. Maxwell Trevelyan leaned across Josephine and smiled concernedly at her while Cullen and Leliana stood, perhaps a little too close for her comfort.

The ambassador gave them a puzzled look as she reached out to place her token.

It was quiet as they stared at her and she placed it down with a little click on the map.

“Honestly, I know it is a small side mission but I can take care of it,” she murmured.

“Josie?” Maxwell said, sounding a little strained.

“Yes, Inquisitor?” she asked.

There was a spot of red on her token as she leaned over. Where was it from?

“Do you remember, yet?”

The red dripped down. It was on her hand? She lifted her fingers to her nose. Oh. Andraste’s breath, she was making a mess on the war table.

“I apologise Inquisitor… I seem to be… To be…”

Cullen had been there immediately, as if he had been expecting it. Holding her up as her legs buckled at the sudden stabbing pain in her head.

“Josie… Josie, breathe! We’re here. Just breathe,” said Leliana, helping Cullen to hold the ambassador up.

The memories rushed in. As if broken from a dam as Josephine struggled to keep up.

No, they had won the war. Corypheus was killed. Leliana was named Divine. She had married Maxwell a little more than two years ago.

What was happening?

And as she grasped on something… Anything as the pain was blinding her.

She remembered.


End file.
